freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is an augmented reality game relating to Five Nights at Freddy's, developed by Illumix with Scott Cawthon's collaboration. It was set to release in November 2019 before Thanksgiving, originally intended to come out on October. The early access was released on November 22, 2019. The game was officially released on November 25, 2019. Summary Five Nights at Freddy’s AR: Special Delivery is the next terrifying installment in the FNAF franchise. Players will confront malfunctioning animatronics in their real world and attempt to survive these horrors come to life. Through the game, players subscribe to Fazbear Entertainment’s brand new “Fazbear Funtime Service” and get their favorite animatronics on-demand. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the visiting animatronics malfunction and attack subscribers instead of entertaining them. Players must confront an endless stream of hostile animatronics that will follow them wherever they go. The question is, how long can players survive? And just what is happening at Fazbear Entertainment? FEATURES: * IMMERSE YOURSELF in terrifying augmented reality audio-visual attack sequences exclusively designed for each animatronic * EXPERIENCE real-time location based gameplay, where FNAF animatronics will pay you a visit wherever you are and wherever you go * SURVIVE animatronic attacks by using your limited resources wisely (including battery, flashlight, and shocker) * COLLECT parts, CPUs, and plushsuits to ASSEMBLE, test, repair and deploy your own hotwired animatronics, and search & collect remnant in your environment * SEND ANIMATRONICS against your friends and other players, and get the highest streak on the leaderboard Development On August 5, 2019, Scott Cawthon updated his Upcoming Projects Mega-Thread! on Steam, with info on the game: On November 22, 2019 it was released for Early Access On September 6, 2019, the teaser announcement video is uploaded. The game's website can be also visited. The official announcement trailer is uploaded on September 13, 2019. Starting on November 11, 2019, per every day, Illumix posts a puzzle image for the whole teaser, and ends at November 21st. Snapchat Prior to the release of Special Delivery, the fnafar.com website featured the ability to subscribe for updates on the game. Doing so offered users a Snapchat Lens which would place Freddy's head over the user's face and would articulate the mouth and eyebrows with theirs. Opening the mouth wide would result in the eyes turning red, mimicking an angry animatronic. The lens also featured the logo for the game in the upper right and the infamous "It's me!" phrase in the middle lower-third. D178BEA8-BF2E-49C9-A216-15E68C7ADE45.jpeg|The Snapchat code for the filter. SnapchatARFilter-MouthClosed.jpg|Snapchat filter with the user's mouth closed. SnapchatARFilter-MouthOpen.jpg|The Snapchat Lens with the user's mouth open. Trivia * The YouTuber Markiplier starred in the game's launch trailer here. |-|Gameplay= Controls Flashlight The flashlight is activated by the flashlight button. When going against an animatronic, it makes static become more visible, but it will slowly deplete your battery. When collecting remnant, the flashlight draws remnant closer to the player. It can also be used to defeat Shadow Bonnie. Your battery will not deplete if you use your flashlight when collecting remnant. Controlled Shock When going against an animatronic, you have the ability to give them a controlled shock, which will defeat them. Controlled shocks only work against an animatronic when they charge at you and de-cloak. Power Animatronic Encounters Cloaking Animatronics are typically invisible due to cloaking technology. They will occasionally drop their cloaking while rushing the player, when they go haywire, or just while the player looks around only to disappear immediately. Static To find the invisible animatronic, the player must look around the room to find static. The stronger the static, the closer to the animatronic the player is looking. Animatronics will also cause static to appear on the screen by walking, which can make tracking them more difficult. Use of the Flashlight will amplify the effects of the static, making tracking easier. Strong Static Occasionally, strong static will overtake the player's screen. They must shake their phone to clear it up. Tracking animatronics is impossible while the static is on screen. Rushing The animatronic will occasionally rush the player from the direction of the static. This is made apparent by quick, heavy footsteps. The player will initially only be able to see the animatronic's glowing eyes. If the animatronic decloaks, the player can use a shock to deactivate them. If they do not, the player will face no penalty so long as they are looking at them. Failing to watch them rush will cause a jumpscare. Haywire Occasionally, the animatronic will suddenly appear in front of the player, twitching, jerking, and causing glitch effects ont he player's screen. The player must look away quickly or else they will get jumpscared. Shocking the animatronic in this state will prompt an immediate jumpscare. Remnant Collection Workshop |-|Animatronics= Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Balloon Boy Chica Foxy Baby Springtrap |-|In-App Shop= Featured Offers/Bundles Faz-Coins Devices Mini Packs Lures |-|Gallery = Screenshots FNaFAR-screenshot-Foxy.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy. FNaFAR-screenshot-Freddy.jpg|Screenshot of Freddy. FNaFAR-screenshot-Springtrap.jpg|Screenshot of Springtrap. ShadowBonnie-AR.jpg|Screenshot of RWQFSFASXC as a sneak peak from the email. AR-Screenshot01.jpg|Screenshot of Springtrap. AR-Screenshot02.jpg|Screenshot of Chica. AR-Screenshot03.jpg|Screenshot of Bonnie getting control-shocked. AR-Screenshot04.jpg|Screenshot of the animatronic selection menu. AR-Screenshot05.jpg|Screenshot of Circus Baby. AR-Screenshot06.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy. AR-Screenshot07.jpg|Screenshot of the map. Teasers Vbakbur53yz31.png|The latest teaser. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. ScottGames-AR-Teaser.jpeg|A teaser found in Scott's website. Miscellaneous Special-Delivery.jpg|The icon for the game. FNaFAR-Header.png|The image from the website. FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|The game's Twitter banner for Illuimx. Ticket.png|A ticket when getting an early access. Videos FNaF AR Teaser|Teaser trailer. FNaF AR Special Delivery - Official Annoucement Trailer|Announcement trailer. FNaF AR Teaser 2|Second teaser trailer. FNaF AR Special Delivery - Official Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery